Mountains of Pobeb
The mountains of Pobeb are a group of mountains in the land of Ict. With 17 mountains in all, this is one of the biggest groups of mountains and the two tallest mountains, Mount Lavapeak and Mount Snowpeak are the two tallest mountains in the entire land of Ict. Several dangerous animals live here such as the Noranian Mountain Lion, the Ydocish Lava Shark and the Yisow tiger. This could be the most dangerous place in Pobeb because there is volcanic eruptions, snowy avalanches, falling rocks and there is a monster that lives deep inside the darkest cave that will kill you in the blink of an eye. If you get lost in the mountains of Pobeb, there is a very big chance of you not getting out alive. The mountains will drive you crazy and make you get lost because it is a maze of twists and turns and dangers. Warning: NEVER ENTER THE MOUNTAINS OF POBEB. If you do get lost, never go in a cave because every single cave will have at least one danger. Another name for the mountains of Pobeb is 'The Kingdom Of A Million Deaths'. NEVER EVER EVER go to the the mountains of Pobep or you will have a very little chance of survival. No one has ever escaped the mountains of Pobeb except me. If you do survive, you will be forever famous in the land of Ict. The turn pattern for the maze is left, left, right, left, right, straight, right, right, right, left, straight, left, right, left, left, straight, right, left, right, right, straight, left, left, left, left, straight, left, right and straight. Comment and tell me if you survive! Thousands of people have died in the maze and only one person has survived. ME! Remember the monster inside the darkest cake? If you kill him (It is impossible. Trust me, I have tried) he will vanish and all that is left is an orb. The Orb of life and death will bring people back to life, but at the cost of another persons life. This is one of the three orbs hidden in the land of Ict. I obtained the orb two months ago and I sacrificed prisoners so I could bring back my dead family, who were killed by the previous owner of the orb, the monster. Ever since then I wanted to kill the monster for revenge. If you get all 3 orbs then it can make you live forever as a god. I know where the orb hidden in Abmas is, but it will be nearly as hard as it was to get the orb in Pobeb. I will get all 3 orbs eventually and become a god forever. Or at least I hope so. The Orb of Wisdom and light is hidden in the Acid Swamps in Abmas. I spent 5 years trying to get this orb and I will spend 3 or 4 years probably doing this in the acid swamps. Feel free to comment and see the acid swamps. If you say you survived, that will count as you did survive. And remember: NEVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER GO IN THE MOUNTAINS OF POBEB OR YOU WILL SURELY DIE A DREADFUL DEATH.